Numerous items such as smart phones, smart watches, tablets, automobiles, aerial drones, appliances, aircraft, exercise aids, and game controllers may utilize motion sensors during their operation. In many applications, various types of motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be analyzed independently or together in order to determine varied information for particular applications. For example, gyroscopes and accelerometers may be used in gaming applications (e.g., smart phones or game controllers) to capture complex movements by a user, drones and other aircraft may determine orientation based on gyroscope measurements (e.g., roll, pitch, and yaw), and vehicles may utilize measurements for determining direction (e.g., for dead reckoning) and safety (e.g., to recognize skid or roll-over conditions).
Motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be manufactured as microelectromechanical (MEMS) sensors that are fabricated using semiconductor manufacturing techniques. A MEMS sensor may include movable proof masses that can respond to forces such as linear acceleration (e.g., for MEMS accelerometers) and angular velocity (e.g., for MEMS gyroscopes). The operation of these forces on the movable proof masses may be measured based on the movement of the proof masses in response to the forces. In some implementations, this movement is measured based on distance between the movable proof masses and sense electrodes, which form capacitors for sensing the movement. These capacitors may be implemented in a variety of manners, such as with the adjacent proof mass and sense electrode forming capacitive plates or with interdigitated sense combs. A component of the capacitor such as a proof mass, sense electrode, or sense comb may be manufactured with a defect or may become damaged during operation. As a result, the capacitance that is associated with a particular linear acceleration will be different than the expected capacitance, resulting in errors in the measurement of linear acceleration.